Underworld On Hiatus for time being
by Anime-Kitty-Am-I
Summary: Meet Kyu. He's just been accepted into a school called Dan Academy, DA for short. There, he begins to meet all sorts of friends such as Megumi, Kazuma, and Kintaro. But, there is one person that seems to catch his attention most. Ryu Amakusa. Why is that?
1. Arrive! Renjo, Kyu

I: 'Ello, all! Anime here with a story outside my safe area!

Katie: Aka: A non Sasu/Naru story!

Ketia: . In fact, I do believe this isn't even the Naruto section on Anime/Manga…

I: Uh, yeah… This is Detective Academy Q… I thank Setsuna-X for giving me courage to try out other stories… Though I've no clue if I'm remembered or not… (bows politely) Thank you very much for your kind words, Setsu-chan…

Katie: Um… Onwards with the story?

Ketia: Yeah, why not… Anime, do your own disclaimer, and don't forget the warning…

I: Hai! Of course, I don't own the series, I'm just one of millions that do the fanfic on it… Please be warned that this is a Ryu/Kyu fic mainly because it is obvious the two go together… Oh, and be warned that this story should have some gruesome scenes, and maybe a sex scene or two… And… Also be warned that any reference in here comes from the anime part of the series...Last Warning… This is gonna be an AU (Alternate Universe), alright?

---------------------------------- Let's Begin Now, Shall We? -------------------------------------

(Be prepared for Kyu-kun's point of view here!)

This is it… Dan Academy, also known as DA… It's supposedly a private high school funded and started by the famous Japanese detective, Morihiko Dan. I don't know why… But my mother and I received a letter from this school stating my admission into the place. I clearly remember my mother's face as she read the letter, and how pale she got afterwards.

What confused me most, however, was the fact I was recommended into the place by the founder himself… Why? I wasn't famous by any means, (Unless you're from my neighborhood, since I'm pretty good at solving mysteries…) my family wasn't rich, (Actually, I don't know about my dad, I've never seen him before. Though my mom informed me he passed away a long time ago…) and I knew I've never met Mr. Dan before…

Ah well… I might as well make the best of this experience, no?

(Kyu-kun's POV ends here, now shall it be a normal POV)-------------------------------------

A teacher walked into a freshmen homeroom class, heading to the pedestal as soon as a bell rang. Clearing his throat, roll call began.

"Amakusa, Ryu?" A pale-skinned boy with blue hair (Short in the back, but two thick strands in the front reached his shoulders.) and grey eyes called out a calm, "Here" before raising his hand. He wore a burgundy turtle neck complete with black leather pants and black shoes. Around his neck hung a silver chain complete with a dog tag.

The teacher proceeded to go down the list from there. Apparently the fair-skinned girl with twin pink, high pigtails and reddish pink eyes was Megumi Minami. She wore a white tee that held a picture of a cat, as well as a khaki colored denim skirt along with white socks and tennis shoes.

Then we have the fair-skinned Kazuma Narusawa, who, though eleven years old, managed to skip a few grades to where he is now. Under that orange cap of his lies a brown mop of hair that flips out towards the ends. And behind black rimmed, square glasses, his eyes are sort of a goldish brown. Kazuma is currently wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve under a green tee stamped with a large, red K along with blue jeans rolled a bit above his ankles, red socks, and black and white tennis shoes.

As roll call finished up, the teacher stashed away his student log book a smile graced his features as he excitedly called out, "Alright class! Guess what! Today, our class seems to be adding a brand new student! Isn't that just fascinating? I heard rumors in the teachers' lounge that this particular kid was recommended to us by Dan-sensei himself!" Well, if the fact a new student wasn't exciting enough for gossip to go around, surely the last part got everyone's attention on it.

Megumi raised her hand as she asked curiously enough, "Sensei! Tell us more! Is it a boy? Girl? What's the person's name?" Others surrounding her only nodded in agreement, adding in their own questions such as "Is the new student good-lucking?" or "What's his/her IQ?!" The only thing to disturb this wave of questions was when the door opened.

Every movement ceased to a stand still as a boy stood there, in the door frame. His skin was fair, like Kazuma's, but it was clear he was older than the little kid. His height was slightly smaller than normal kids his age, however. Large, owlish gold-brown eyes blinked wordlessly for awhile before a grin broke out. "Nice to meet everyone! My name's Kyu!" He then bowed towards everyone in greeting, rising to notice everyone's looks of… Disappointment?

Kyu's head tilted ever so slightly in confusion as he asked, "Is something wrong, everyone?" His short green-black hair with its white line in the front-center shifted slightly from the movement. His wide, sunny smile dimmed slightly from his curiosity. The teacher was the first to break this silence as he said, "Kyu Renjo… Correct?" At the simple nod from the child, the teacher broke into a grin. "Welcome then, to freshmen homeroom!"

------------------------------ Chapter 1 Ends ----------------------------------------------------------

I: Sweet! I freaking love it!

Katie: Oh my gosh… That was… Awkward… To say the least…

Ketia: (whistles) How's it gonna play from here, I wonder… (realizes something) Ne, Anime… Where's Kintaro?

I: … Kintaro? He's a Senior…. I thought it'd be cruel to make him hold back three times…

Katie: Heh…


	2. Meet! The One With the Same Schedule!

I: (sad)

Katie: Woah… What's up with Anime…?

Ketia: She's depressed that she got only one review from the first chapter…

Katie: Ouch… She's the kind of authoress to put her soul into these stories, isn't she?

Ketia: That's what's so bad about it…

I: (shoots Katie and Ketia weak glares) Detective Academy Q is not owned by me. If it was, then the anime series would continue and there would be more Ryu/Kyu moments, Megumi would have a female companion to relate to in Class Q, and someone would actually mention that Kintaro and Kazuma act like a married couple… Also be warned that A) This is rate "M" for a reason… B) This is also AU… And C) THIS HAS Y-A-O-I IN IT! Now then… Enjoy your reading!

--------------------------------- Chapter 2 -------------------------------------------------------------

Kyu made a small "Hmmm?" noise as his smile resumed its brightness, "Alright then!" He headed to the teacher, handing him a pink slip as he added on a much more cheery note, "Take very good care of me, Sensei!" "Geez! Ya sound like a girl there! Didn't your pops ever teach ya how to be a man, short-stuff?" A rather tall girl shouted. The comment caused Kyu to stiffen, more like freeze, in place for what seemed to be mere moments before his smile just got sadder. "I… Don't exactly have a father, really…" He said in a soft, almost heart breaking voice as his gaze traveled down to the ground.

He seemed to have felt most his classmates sad looks upon him because he quickly (And nervously, might I add?) laughed as he raised his hands up in defense, looking back to his classmates with a cheerful expression "It's alright though! My mother is really awesome, after all! Though, her hits are a bit painful…" At this, he began to rub the back of his head as if he was just walloped there. This caused the whole class to erupt in laughter, well, everyone expect a certain middle-school kid and blue-haired teen…

And like that, homeroom seemed to end with the computerized bells going off to signal the start of hurrying to first period. Kyu's face showed clearly expressed panic as he pulled out his schedule. As he tried to see what number his next class was, however, it seemed to be pulled out of his grasp. "Eh?!" Kyu began looking to either side of him in search of his precious class telling sheet of paper, only to hear a long sound of recognition behind him.

The wide-eyed innocent tilted his head back far enough that he saw the long frontal hair pieces and grey eyes of another boy. Unfortunately, his head tilted back so far, he collapsed backwards and landed on the ground. (Trust me… This can happen… I'm enough of an accidental prone to prove it…) A soft wince of pain escaped Kyu's lips before looking up at the smirking boy, causing a slight blush to cover his cheeks. "Ano… Can I have my schedule back, please?"

The other boy took his eyes off the computer-typed paper, resting their gaze instead on Kyu's embarrassed features. His expression remained neutral on his face as he spoke. "If you want this back…" He held the schedule between thumb and pointer finger, "I suggest you get up first, no?" This caused the already blushing boy on the ground to grow redder before scrambling to his feet, stumbling ever so slightly as he broke out in a grin, "Guess so!"

It took only moments, but Kyu managed to get back his schedule as the other boy started walking away. Head tilted slightly in curiosity as the grey-eyed teen paused, almost as if waiting for him. Another few precious seconds past before the waiting teen said, "Kyu, was it? We have the same class next…" This was all Kyu needed to follow the other away.

--- (At fourth period lunch…) ---

"RYU!!!" Kyu whined towards the blue-haired teen. It only took first period Math to understand that the schedule thief's (If he could be considered one…) name was Ryu Amakusa. And it wasn't until just last period, in Fine Arts Connection (Thanks to a pink haired female going by Megumi Minami, who was dubbed "Megu" without a second thought…) that he realized that this seemingly mature student in front of him had the _exact_ same classes as him in the _exact_ same periods! How evil can one be!?

Ryu, on the other hand, found this amusing. In most of his life, his fellow "peers" tended to avoid him, and yet here was a new student acting all buddy with him as if they had known each other since birth. His amusement died greatly then. There was a reason most people tended to avoid him, though… "Ryu…? Ryu-kun…?" It was then that the teen noticed a hand waved in front of his face, and by trailing the arm, he saw Kyu.

Kyu sighed as he asked bluntly enough, "Did you hear anything I was saying?" At the blank stare he received, Kyu shook his head saying, "I said that there's an argument going on! Over there!" He proceeded to point towards the small crowd that circled around a tall, barely past adult age man arguing with a middle-school kid. "Let's check it out, alright?"

At the hopeful look Kyu dished out to Ryu, the mature teen couldn't help but smile. "Alright…" He said softly as the two began to mesh into the surrounding crowd. Snippets of the argument reaching their ears as they got closer. Supposedly, the tall, squinty eyed, tanned, and black hair in short pony tail student was complaining to the kid about his use of technology. The kid shot back that the other was an old man. And Kyu, Ryu, and everyone surrounding the two heard a voice surprisingly call out, "Oi! Married couple! Give it a rest, why don't you?!"

Needless to say, that person was awarded the most bravest (or was it dumbest?) stunt award. For not only did that break up the supposed "fight", but it also caused the poor person to suffer nightmares ever since…

----------------------------------- Chapter 2 End ------------------------------------------------------

I: (singing) Oh, I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty! I'm so pretty, and witty, and GAY!!! (twirling around all careless and goofily-like)

Katie: … Wow… That's a 180 for ya…

Ketia: It's because she was having fun with her story…

I: Yup!!! Though, I do feel a bit bad for the person who mentioned Kintaro and Kazuma was a married couple…

Katie and Ketia: (blankly and bluntly) No you don't…

I: … Didn't have to tell everyone that, you know!


	3. True Talents Revealed!

I: Ah! Gomen, gomen!!! I've got a really, really, really good excuse this time!

Katie: Anime caused total chaos at her school, thus forcing her father to ban her from any/all Anime/Manga until she went back to school… This made it pass over the weekend that she was planning on updating on…

Ketia: Fun, no?

Anime: Oh, no disclaimer this time since this Author's note is gonna be on top of both of "Sasuke Went Down to Georgia" and "Underworld"… Call it me being too lazy…

Katie: Or just saving time…

Ketia: Whatever the case…

-------------------------- Whee! Begin! ---------------------------------------------------------------

As the crowd began to disappear, the only people left were Ryu, Kyu, the senior Kintaro, and freshman Kazuma. Kinta noticed Ryu first as he called out, "Oi! Ryu! Mind helping us with this riddle? It's all Greek to me…" Kazuma sighed in weariness, "Kinta… That wasn't very funny…" Kintaro merely arched a brow in confusion. "What do you mean it wasn't funny? Was it suppose to be?" This caused Kazuma to groan in frustration, "Anyways! Ryu… Help…?"

Ryu sighed as he nodded once, which seemed to be good enough for the comedy duo, since Kazuma continued. "Okay… It's a riddle from Greece that the Sphinx apparently spoke… It goes:

There was once a traveler who met up with the Sphinx. Afterwards, the traveler met up with a man in the desert with seven camels, each with seven bundles with seven warbles. How many creatures did the Sphinx meet?"

(Why don't you try and figure it out before reading ahead? It's quite easy when typed out compared to spoken aloud…)

Ryu sighed softly as he listened to this. In his mind, he began processing the information before a small smile reached his lips. It was easy. However, it seemed that a voice sounding strangely familiar answered exactly the same as he. "The answer is one…" It was then that his head jerked over to notice Kyu staring at him with large eyes. However, he noticed that those wide eyes held the same evident shock he had.

"Whoa…" Was all Kinta could say as he and Kazuma looked upon the most strangest sight in DA history. In the Dan's Academy Detective Club (DADC for short…) Ryu was the one to solve most all their cases before anyone could even grasp the concept! But, for someone to be on the same level as him was… Impossible… Wasn't it? Apparently, that wasn't so…

"Uh-um…. How did you get that conclusion?" Kazuma weakly asked, hoping it would dissolve the tension that just rose and thickened. Kyu seemed to have snapped out of his stupor, though, as a blush adorned his cheeks. In a stuttering tone, he began to explain. "W-well… The question was 'How many creatures did the Sphinx meet', right? W-well then… The Sphinx only met the traveler… The man in the desert with his c-camels and warbles and such had met up with the traveler a-after the initial meeting between traveler and Sphinx R-Right, Ryu?"

At the hesitant glance Kyu gave to his way, Ryu sighed, nodding as he said, "Correct…" This caused a smile to appear on Kyu's face as his blush seemed to have been disappearing. That is, until Kinta said, "Hey, kid… What's you name, anyhow?" "Ah! I-It's Kyu…" "Well then, Kyu… Name's Kinta… How 'bout after school today you get introduced to our DADC club? Seems like you'd fit in, anyways…"

--------------------------------- End --------------------------------------------------------------------

I: Gah… It's so short!!!

Katie: That's because you wanted to do the club meeting as a separate chapter…

Ketia: Geez… Took you long enough to type at least this out…

I: T-T I know…


	4. The Black Rose Admirer!

After Kinta-kun's invite to the detective club, Kyu's mind hasn't been able to think of anything else! Well, almost nothing else…

His 7th period class, Biology, had a disturbing teacher who went by Ketia Yosmin. The way she talked about the human organs was almost as if she had seen them personally. What was worse was the evil light sparkling in her crimson eyes, just screaming out the word "Murderer". "Oi, oi Ketia! I thought you'd be scaring your students witless by now…" Another female voice called from the doorway. This turned Kyu's head to only gasp in surprise.

The young lady in the doorway looked similar to his current teacher. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that said biology teacher had narrowed red eyes, while this one had wide, practically innocent hazel eyes… Then he would've guessed they be identical twins! "What do you mean 'Scaring my students witless by now', Kit?" Ms. Yosmin practically deadpanned, pouting almost! "Well, considering most of my students that have you before me come in looking paler than a ghost…." She then shot a glare at the science teacher, "It wouldn't take two and two to figure out it makes a fish…"

A random student decided to question this, which caused the biology teacher to smirk and call the student an idiot who deserved to fail because he was an idiot who couldn't even learn the basics of logic. "KETIA!!" The other teacher shouted, sighing softly before saying, "Geez… How the hell did you even get this teaching job to begin with? Threaten them?!" A thick, almost eerie silence befell the class then. And everyone could almost swear of two things. One was that the temperature in that classroom dropped at least several degrees that day. The other, was that their already scary biology teacher looked even scarier with that secretive smirk plastered on her face.

"Geez…. See! And _you're _the one who wonders why we don't have that many in the detective's club to begin with! You're scaring all of them along with that stupid security guard with those scary mugs of yours!" The hazel-eyed innocent looking twin grounded out as she huffed, "That's it… RYU! Be a sweetie and tell everyone that home economics are to group with either of my elder brothers as a free period, and that for club I'm making a special surprise to calm myself because of this irritating "Other me" as you guys call her…."

She then stormed out with Ketia trailing behind her with a "Wait! What do you mean "Irritating"? Kit!!" Kyu was left speechless as Ryu merely sigh in annoyance at his troublesome tasks. "Again? It's a wonder if the two are a married couple or not…." A brave random student spoke up after the two teachers reached _far_ past hearing distance. (. No…. Most certainly not! The two are like the heads and tail of a coin!)

--- Scene Change! ----

"So…. Myosin-sensei and Yosmin-sensei are always like that?" Kyu asked curiously as school ended and they were headed to the room for Detective Club. Ryu nodded simply as he spoke, "That's one of the reason our club is so small despite the fact most everyone here worships Dan-sensei…." The innocent, naïve detective merely gave a soft "Wow…." As he 

became lost in thought, not realizing his friend watching him closely as they were nearing the room.

"Oi! Kyu-kun! Over here!" Kinta called brightly, "We've still yet to introduce you to the rest of the club!" Kyu's face brightened at this as he chirped a rather cheerful "Hai!" and hurried to Kinta for introductions. There, he got to meet again Megumi and Kazuma (As well as his biology and home economics teachers, who at the moment were arguing as Myosin-Sensei was holding a plate of Kyu-shaped cookies….) but he also got to meet several newer faces.

Sakura Yukihira, a popular high school novelist, was a junior with short black hair. Her attitude showed seriousness, but underneath it was the hint of a caring person. Or at least to Kyu it seemed that way. Then, there was the annoying brown-haired student with an unnatural high IQ (180) Yutaka Saburomaru. He always bragged about some achievement and that he went to some center that collected gifted children like he and Megumi. "Megu…. You're gifted as well?" Kyu asked curiously as his wide eyes shown in amazement. "Only because I have photographic memory…." Megumi replied with a hint of a blush, looking away from the cute scene Kyu made, since she also noticed a slightly stiffer Ryu… Odd….

Next we've got the two sophomores. Hayato Shiramine, the magician (In Ryu's case… Since it was Hayato's father that is the magic man.), and Kuniko Toya, the expert on Aikido, it seems… Hayato mentions that magicians are the better detectives. Kuniko was just too shy and timid to really greet Kyu herself. It wasn't until Kyu lightened things did she speak to him louder than hushed whispers. All in all, the club seemed great!

"Ryu…. Myosin-sensei mentioned a security guard….?" Kyu asked as he seemed to suddenly remember something. A booming chuckle was heard behind him, "That would be Hongo-sensei… Kyu-kun…." Everyone then bowed as a chorus of "Welcome, Dan-Sensei!!" rang out loudly. Kyu could only stare in amazement at the four adults before him. One was a slightly elder gentleman in a wheelchair, and he was being pushed by an orange-ish haired lady…Next to him on either side was a man. These men were opposites like night and day! One was much meaner looking with a stronger build, the other leaner with a playful smile on his lips.

"This is… You are Dan-Sensei?!" Kyu's voice squeaked. Katie looked confused as she said, "Kyu, Honey…. Why the shock?" "Because he's the guy who was at the first major case of my life!" Kyu exclaimed. It was then that Ketia shouted, "Oh! Story time!" As everyone looked between a now reddened Kyu and coolly collected Dan for said story. But unfortunately (Or not in Kyu's case, since he was getting nervous…) Myosin-sensei clapped her hands together twice as she called out, "Hai, hai…. Let's get off this topic now…. We should be checking our mail for cases, no?"

A simple nod and few noises of disappointment (Who are we kidding? Most EVERYONE was disappointed!) told the home economics teacher that she had their attention and got them doing what she wanted to. Kyu began to watch everyone head to small mailboxes with his or her own names on them. "Why does-""Oh, right!" Myosin-sensei cut Kyu off as she continued, "Kyu, Sweetie… We gave everyone their own personal mailbox so they can have their own cases and such! Also, sometimes people who, let's say lose a cat more than once, refers to the same person to help them…"

"Ah man…!" Kintaro groaned, "D. Myosin-sensei lost his pet bird again!!" Katie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm thinking Deven does that on purpose just to make fun of you, Kintaro…. Go to the next one….." She then looked at Kyu, "See what I mean? But the best thing is, these mailboxes were made by them… So each one is personalized… And today, my dear Kyu-kun… You and I shall be making YOUR mailbox!" Kyu had a look of excitement as he nodded, following the home economics teacher to a different, more private room to create his mailbox.

"Well, if Kit's taking Kyu-kun…. Hey, Ryu! Anything in your mailbox?" Ketia called out as she saw a simple head shake for "No" from said student. "Good… I've been wanting help on finding my missing lab decorations…." She then dragged Ryu off. Everyone shivered at the thought of the lab decorations…. They STILL had nightmares about them!

The rest of the day was spent with Kyu learning how to make his mailbox. Who knew one single home ecs teacher had learned how to deal with wood working as well? She gave pointers and helpful advice as she helped the black-haired boy every step of the way. It was fun, to say the least. And when he got finished, he was relatively pleased with the results.

The next day at club, something unusual happened. Inside Kyu's mailbox was a single black rose. "Oh, wow…. Kyu's got an admirer!" The hazel-eyed teacher called out cheerfully. This caused most everyone to look at Kyu in shock. "Dang… Second day here and already you've got someone with a crush on you!" This caused poor Kyu-kun to blush as he stuttered out, "Wh-Who would want to send a flower to me?!"

Needless to say, that day was spent with people without cases to try figuring out who Kyu's secret admirer could be. They couldn't even figure out why a black rose instead of red! Needless to say, that day had rather fruitless attempts.

            It wasn't until he got home, that the answer was awkwardly revealed.

"What'd you need Ryu?" Kyu asked as let his friend enter his humble abode. It was odd to see his friend here… How did he even know where he lived? "Is your mother home…" It sounded more like a statement than question, but the smaller boy barely noticed as he shook his head with a strong no. "She left awhile ago to get groceries…. Why…?"

"Because I know who your secret admirer is…" Ryu claimed as he set somewhat chapped lips upon Kyu's. Shocking the boy as he later heard the whispered words, "Did you know that black roses ment 'You are mine forever'? Kyu-kun…?"

---------End! ----------

Okay…. I know I deserve a good explanation… But all I'm gonna say is I've token a wrong turn in life…. I may not update too quickly, sorry…. And I may/may not have more chapters like this…. Ja ne!


	5. Case Begins!

Eyes closed in sheer terror, she fled the scene. The sight of her beloved, mangled and torn embedded deeply into her mind. How did this happen? How COULD it happen? He was alive and well only moments before! Why did this happen to them?

-- Scene Change--

The next day at school, everyone felt the tension between Kyu and Ryu. Bad enough Ryu was usually hard to get along with, but now it was deemed just impossible to do!

--Kyu's Point of view--

Why? Why did Ryu-kun kiss me like he did? Was he serious?

(Normal flashback)

_After the words were spoken, Ryu leaned in for another kiss. Only instead he received a red handprint of his cheek as a resounding "smack" filled the air. With eyes wide, the violet-haired teen watched as the other, blushing and bewildered, stuttered in a sort of mumbled yet loud tone how "This is wrong" and "we shouldn't do this, we're both guys!"_

_This caused Ryu's eyes to harden as he said his farewells and left. Leaving Kyu to feel something unknown to himself. Guilt, maybe?_

(End flashback)

Kyah! That really scared me then! But when Mom got home, she asked why I was blushing! I-I'm not, I mean, wasn't blushing! …Was I?

--End of Kyu's Point of View--

"Hey, Kit… Is it just me, or are our super duo having some crisis?" Ketia asked as he watched Ryu and Kyu during afterschool. Katie looked up from her yaoi novel as she gave the elder a knowing smirk, "Ryu-kun's affections were brushed aside… For now…" This answer only caused her to get hit on the head by the other. "You've been reading too much on boy's love…" Was the muttered reply to Myosin-sensei's theory.

Katie made some whiny noises of pain as Ketia called out it was time for the kids to check their mailboxes. Kinta, Megumi, Kazuma, Ryu, and Kyu got a red envelop in their mailboxes. "What's this?" Kyu asked confusingly as Sakura cried out, "No fair! You guys get the outside case!" Katie nervously chuckled as she tried explaining to Kyu how red envelops ment the case came from the police. Ketia was trying to calm Yukihira, only to have her get madder and later need Katie to fix it up.

Kyu felt excited, at first… But seeing Ryu with a red envelop, he began to grow nervous as he opened his. The card inside went something like this:

To Kyu, Ryu, Kinta, Megu, and Kazuma:

The five of you are to go to 1116 Cherrywood Ave. in place of Dan-sensei. Good Luck!

Myosin-sensei

The note only made Kyu pale. What WAS going to happen? He looked over in time to see Ryu's smirk, and wondered of the time he was kissed, blushing.

Unfortunately for him, Katie and Ketia notice. "See! Told you…" Katie grinned triumphantly as Ketia merely stalked off in a hissy fit.

-- End--

Okay... The original chapter SERIOUSLY had the note! Ah well... I might post the note on Deviant-art laters... (winks) If you wanna check out a Ryu-Kyu kiss, my account is Kri-Is-Me on deviant art and the title is "Chu"...


End file.
